Oath of Blood
by rudebeast1234
Summary: During the New Republic Sabine and Ezra are reunited after Ezra has been away for several months. Originally written by Jlassi009 and written by me upon Author's request. REQUESTED (18 Plus)


An oath of blood happens between two comrades who creating a bond built from loyalty, respect and trust, fighting together side by side. An unsaid promise to care and protect each other loved ones if something unfortunate happened to either of them during battles, to protect the family; adopting their children if they have any. On the rare occasion even falling in love and marrying his or her partner.

During wars, an oath of blood becomes stronger when pain, death, and sorrow are in everyone's hearts and minds. Old oaths come to the surface from the rise of the Empire. Such an oath was created inside the walls of the Imperial Academy by two young ladies, originally a rivalry existed between the two but overtime the rivalry became a friendship and eventually transformed into sisterhood...but some oaths are not carried out and trust is broken.

* * *

**After the battle of Endor**

Inside the Battleship Geist, Sabine is in the cafeteria her long blue hair flowing down to her shoulders and icy brown eyes occasionally surveying the room as she ate her food at a table. The cafeteria is full today with many replenishing their hunger from the battle, sporadically eyes would fall on her figure but most know better than to approach her especially the hopeful flirtatious men. Sabine remembers smashing a stranger's face into the table for him entertaining the thought of being with him as the man tried to flirt and feel up her shoulders. Everyone on the ship knows she is a Mandalorian and is already taken.

A voice brought Sabine out of her thoughts, "Sabine!" as she felt an arm around her and lips against her neck. Sabine almost went to break the offender's arm but recognised the voice, Ketsu.

"Ketsu," Sabine greeted her old friend. "What are you doing here?"

The bounty hunter moved to the other side of the table, sitting down opposite Sabine, her purple eyes studied Sabine's face as Mandalorian took in the new appearance of her. Ketsu had grown out her hair falling down the right side of her head, her left ear sported a golden earring and there was a scar across her forehead received from the liberation of Mandalore.

Ketsu had been lucky her helmet had protected her from the explosion at the front lines. Ketsu was a Mandalorian warrior preferring to fight on the ground over fighting in the air. After the liberation of Mandalore, she had been rewarded with a medal of honour and had been recruited into the Mandalorian protectors by their leader Fenn Rau.

"You didn't answer any of our messages, you left us believing you died! your mother sent me, with a message; stop being a spoilt child." Sabine knew this was going to happen but had ignored it.

Ketsu continued, "Duchess Bo-Katan is having her marriage this week to Fenn Rua and your mother isn't taking no for an answer, you have to be there."

"But!" Sabine tried to protest.

Ketsu interrupted, "Ezra is welcome to come, the Duchess herself sent him an honoured invitation." Ketsu raised an eyebrow, "...That isn't the problem though?"

Sabine stayed silent lost in thoughts, it had been over a year since admitting her feelings to Ezra and was relieved to know that he returned them. She felt that it would be forever until she reunites with him. Sabine had believed that when Ezra returned from the unknown regions they would be living a simple life together in his tower, herself painting art and poster for a living as Ezra spent time farming the land around them. Her dreams, however, had been squandered.

The distance between them had only increased the love had for each other in their hearts but the distance between them kept getting bigger. She had last seen Ezra three months ago as his duty as a Jedi had taken up his time travelling around the galaxy with Luke Skywalker searching, studying and hunting for the former Emperor's last apprentice and removing the last of the darkness from the galaxy. During this time Sabine had taken a squadron of ships attacking the last of the Imperial remnants and new criminal organisations revealed from the oppression. They had won the war of the Galaxy but an end never felt insight with constant threats, with them being the last patrol in this sector and it would only get harder when Mon Mothma carried out her plan to demilitarise the New Republic.

Without Hera's influence in the New Republic, Lothal may have been lost as many people believed that the Empire will never return and didn't bother or care about destroying the last of the Imperial remnants in the outer rim. They were fools to believe as such and willingly ignoring the future danger against the Republic, Every Mandalorian would rather die than make the same mistakes, building up a new army. Sabine had received several offers to join their own ranks within the military and she had declined all of them.

Clan Wren has risen from a branch of house Vizsla to become their own and their effort in putting Bo-Katan on the throne needed to be secured for generations.

Sabine finally spoke, "I will talk to Ezra when he returns in a few days."

Ketsu smiled, "good it will be great to see him again" She licked her lips, "few of his kind left in the Galaxy and I finally get a taste of them."

"Tell my mother I'll be at the wedding. You can leave now"

Ketsu feigned hurt, "bored of me already? And I was thinking you invited me for dinner?"

Sabine glared, the tone of her voice lowering," No!"

Ketsu smirked, "there is another reason why I came"

Sabine could feel her heart beating faster, she already had a suspicion of what Ketsu wanted.

Ketsu continued speaking, "You promised me a _sleepover" _

"Ketsu!" Sabine shouted, coming out louder than expected.

Ketsu's smirk grew bigger, "I want Ezra"

Sabine throws her food across the room into the bin and immediately grabbed Ketsu's clothes. The room went silent waiting for the impending fight.

"Let's talk and walk," Ketsu quietly hissed at Sabine.

Sabine's eyes hardened, "You can continue wishing for that, I'm walking you back to the Shadow Caster."

As the two Mandalorians walked down the halls, Sabine got a feeling that she had overreacted, "Sorry"

Ketsu briefly glanced at Sabine, "I wasn't asking for an apology"

"You know I can't anything to happen Ketsu"

Ketsu continued walking, "you can't or don't want to?"

Sabine sighed, "are you sure there is no reason to push but you never take it easy. I mean...It's been years."

Ketsu grinned, "one of the last Jedi, I'm not going to pass up that opportunity."

Sabine smiled softly, she had never seen Ezra that way but Ketsu only sees men as a night of pleasure before moving onto the next.

Sabine reluctantly agreed, "The choice is Ezra's despite the oath being broken."

Arriving at the Shadow Caster Ketsu turned to face Sabine changing the subject, "Make it happen," poking her finger at Sabine's chest. "The marriage is taking place in ten days, we will meet at Krownest."

Sabine was surprised that they would be meeting at Krownest.

Ketsu continued either not noticing Sabine's reaction or just didn't care, "We will have the house to ourselves for two days."

Sabine's tone changed into one of the accusations, "My mother….She put you up to this didn't she."

Ketsu turned thoughtful, "no she didn't...actually maybe she did. Ursa is a smart woman."

Sabine grabbed Ketsu's hand with her own, " there is no reason to do this, my mother is just using you. I will comply with my mother's wishes for me to attend the wedding but you don't have to do something you don't want. I don't want to hurt you again."

Ketsu let out a chuckle, Oh Sabine...you know nothing."

Sabine was left in silence as Ketsu walked away to the Shadow Caster and flew out of the ships hanger.

* * *

The Gauntlet approached one of the first planets to be liberated from the Galactic Empire's occupation, Lothal. It came to a symbol of freedom proving to others around the Galaxy that the Empire isn't invincible.

General Hera Syndulla was stationed on the Rebel based located on Lothal. She was having a difficult time keeping eyes on the crumbling Empire, the pirates and the Mandalorians. The Mandalorians are getting stronger over time, they had already defeated and occupied half the Hutt Sector. Hera had a small thought that the Mandalorians would soon turn their sights on the growing New Republic.

Duchess Bo-Katan had promised to never attack any planet part of the New Republic or occupied by them. However, she never promised to not attacking anyone else including Lothal as the planet hadn't joined the Republic wanting their own independence after the horrific time under the Empire's reign but still gained protection from them.

Lothal would take decades to recover from their planet being almost destroyed. They would suffer from the lack of economy and they couldn't grow food as the planet was sundered from the fires. Mon Mothma had tried to send supplies to the planet could risk anymore as the ships had to travel through the outer rim is a prime target for pirates.

The Mandalorians had come to the decision to come to a truce/Alliance being lead by Clan Wren. Ursa Wren offered her daughter Sabine to marry the hero of Lothal, their version of Luke Skywalker. He has a heavy influence on the citizens but he prefers to run away from the burden. However, Marriage didn't sound like such a bad idea.

A sparky voice came over the Gauntlet's coms, the watchman had been inspired by the hero of Lothal, "Unknown ship Identify yourself"

"This is Captain Ezra Bridger of the Dark Sword, I'm transmitting codes now.

"Oh! Sorry sir, I didn't realise. The codes have been verified. You are free to land in hanger two."

Ezra switched to autopilot and leant back into the chair relaxing as the Dark Sword descended into the hanger. He took a moment to inspect his recovering home planet.

A young seventeen-year-old girl is in the hanger waiting for Ezra to arrive, she hadn't seen him in months. She had become a Lieutenant recently and perhaps was the youngest to reach the rank in the Rebellion/New Republic.

The young Lieutenant couldn't wait to see the man that had saved both her and her sister and see his reaction to her recent promotion. A smile graced her lips upon the sight of the Dark Sword landing and moved closer waiting for the ramp to lower.

The surprise is visible on her face when she takes in his appearance. Ezra is standing at the top of the ramp wearing black trousers and a red jacket looking faded from she could only assume wearing them for several months. His face was covered with a large dark blue bird covering the scars, his hair tied together in a ponytail/bun. However, his blue and purple eyes are still the same filled with warmth and love. His lightsaber was attached to the belt.

She couldn't contain her surprise blurting out, "what in the hell happened to you?" breaking protocol in the process. She blushed after she realised her loss of control.

Ezra smiled, "Just a few bad days, Lieutenant."

Walking down the ramp Ezra thought how much he missed his former crew, Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Sabine and Chopper.

The Lieutenant took the opportunity to gaze at him from head to toe.

Ezra noticed the Lieutenant inspecting him and explained, "the desert of Jakku is not a good place to be, crime is high there and the constant sandstorms do not help."

"That would explain why you look like you have been beaten up. You have to tell me _everything." _her curiosity high.

"I will take this disk. The disk contains all the information General Syndulla will need, I will meet her later for my report, I need sleep first."

She took the disk from his but couldn't stop herself from teasing his, "more importantly have a long shower and shaving that stupid beard. It's terrible."

Ezra laughed, "I will keep that in mind" Ezra started to walk away but stop upon remembering the gift he had gotten for the Lieutenant and her sister. "On the ship is a gift"

Her mouth went wide, "a gift...for me?"

"For you and your sister"

She smiled, thank you, my sister, in on the Ghost with Hera, I will take it to her"

* * *

Ezra opened the door to his quarters and immediately smells the fumes of paint, he wasn't sure when it started to feel like home. His room was bigger than most at the base and was made up with a bathroom containing a shower, cornered area with a small slab for meditation. It was similar to Kanan's room and was designed by Hera as she can make anywhere feel like home.

Removing his clothes he steps into the shower feeling the hot water glide across his body removing the dirt and grim. He tries to relax but can still feel the Darkside from Jakku. He was tired of the long chase around the galaxy.

After the shower, Ezra wrapped a towel around himself and was surprised to see someone waiting for him in the main area. A woman jumped at him as soon as he appeared from the bathroom, her arms going around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her armour hit his chest making a loud noise.

Ezra struggled to keep his balance, "Sabine!" a hand landing on her ass preventing Sabine from falling. They stared into each other's eyes. "How did you know? I wanted to surprise you."

Sabine laughed, "I haven't put a tracker on your fighter if that's what you are thinking." Sabine sighed, "my lover I have missed you so much!" Sabine kissed him but quickly pulled away. "What happened to your lips, they feel different?"

Ezra laughed, "the Jakku desert is a dangerous place, It's hard to journey across the planet without being affected." The towel dropped to the floor as he grabbed her ass pulling her closer as his hard cock found its way between her cheeks.

"No!" Sabine exclaimed but didn't stop them from making out, kissing heatedly. Sabine pulled away again.

Ezra groaned, "What?!" His voice coming out as a mix between angry and horny.

Sabine brushed her hand through his now smartened beard, "I like the beard," playing with the hairs between her fingers. Her lips found his neck kissing and sucking, "Let's move to the bed"

Sabine's lips moved down his chest finding a nipple. Moving to the bed Ezra kept his hand on her ass squeezing as the back of his legs hit the bed, Sabine pushed his chest and Ezra fell onto his back. His hands travelled over her body ripping the Mandalorian armour from her body and frantically throw armour across the room, a piece bouncing off the floor and hitting the door.

Removing the armour was like taking away the warrior she proudly displays around everyone and slipping into the soft woman she is underneath, _his woman. _

Sabine pulled her undershirt over her head and discarded it on the floor as his hands moved to the waistband of her under leggings pulling them down her toned legs as Sabine threw her combat boots at the floor.

Sabine didn't resist as he pulled off her bra, his hand groped her a boob, his mouth sucked her hard dark nipple.

"Yes!" shouted Sabine, "right there ...You are killing me, I've missed you so much, do it rough baby" Her hand was playing with his long dark blue hair. Sabine had no time to do anything else as Ezra's hand glided over to her other boob, pinching her erect nipple and shortly afterwards removed his mouth from her tit.

"Why?" moaned Sabine, she was moments away from climaxing. Ezra smiled his hand stimulating her breast with his fingers, rubbing the skin. He hands circled the small breast and occasionally pinching a nipple between two fingers driving her crazy. His every move made Sabine moan louder and louder. "Ezra! don't stop or I'll fucking kill you." grabbing his feet and pushing her breasts forward.

"Ezra...I'm…"

"I know babe" pinching both nipples with his fingers. A long wave feeling hit her body causing Sabine to tighten her grip, her nails sinking deeper into his skin. "Oh Baby!" screamed Sabine climaxing. She collapsed onto him.

"Was it a big one?" asked Ezra Rhetorically. He could feel her dripping wet pussy on his stomach.

Sabine's hand grabbed his dick, "It's been so long Ezra, I need you inside me."

Ezra moaned, "Sabine...I will"

"Don't!" shouted Sabine, "I want to feel it inside me"

Ezra lost the ability to speak at the feeling of her wet walls welcoming him inside. "Sabine, you're killing me!" He screamed as he banged her swiftly.

Sabine smirked, "payback! You are all mine." She used her fingers to play with his nipples as she rode his cock, her ass bouncing against his hips.

"Sabine easy! Please! I will...I can't.." He moaned louder like a loth cat as Sabine started gyrating her hips circularly.

Sabine looked at his eyes, "I thought I was the one who should be moaning like that," giggling Sabine slid further down his dick, deep inside stroking her womb. Her white teeth bite into her lips, hands pushing against his chest. She could already feel an imminent orgasm. She struggled to fight against the feeling.

Ezra's mouth transformed into a big grin, "You should play fair Mandalorian, your tricks can't save you, I can feel how close you. You can't win admit it."

Goddammit thought Sabine as she groaned, he knows how she is affected by him but when did this turn into a battle of wills. "Hell no!" Her hips thrust upwards, only the head of his dick remained inside her. She stayed in that position for a few moments before sliding down agonisingly slowly driving Ezra crazy.

However, Ezra isn't affected and stares into Sabine's beautiful brown eyes, taunting her. She could once again feel the tightening feeling in her stomach knowing if she moved too fast she'll climax again. She retaliates grabbing his cheeks in her small hands, lips capturing his rough lips, fighting his tongue with her own.

"That's...cheating" moaned Ezra through the kiss. He could the end nearing as Sabine's lips sucked his tongue. She knows what he loves and what weakens him. However, the Jedi have always beaten the Mandalorians in battle and that wasn't going to end today. Ezra's hands squeezed her small waist aggressively fucking her the sound echoed off the walls, every thrust pushed deeper into her womb.

Sabine tries to escape the inevitable but Ezra's grip was too tight. Breaking the kiss, "Ezra…"

Ezra already knows, "So am I." He thrust his hips once more, climaxing when her pussy unbearably tightened, swallowing him. She was so tight the pain felt like she was trying to ripe his dick off.

Sabine's orgasms washed over her body as she practically begged, "MORE"

Ezra face transformed into an uncontrolled grin, "It has been a long journey," unsuccess at containing the pleasure of her wet walls, the final drop of his cum left his cock.

Sabine collapsed onto his chest but refused to release his cock from inside her holding him tight. His cock softens but Sabine still doesn't release him. Sabine suddenly remembered they didn't use protection and felt a flash of fear inside her, she could get pregnant.

Both of them look at each other with the same expression but quickly changed into acception, deciding to take responsibility and commit to having a family. Deep inside Sabine, she knows they will both protect and love their child more than Galaxy. A sudden thought struck her mind, she wanted his baby.

She wasn't sure how much Lothalians and Mandalorians differed except from the obvious. Her eyes found his face and a soft smile graced her lips at the sight of his eyes closed sleeping. She wondered how he could be sleeping at a time like this but she feels at peace. Her head lowered to his chest, listening to his heartbeat and closed her eyes enjoying the moment.


End file.
